This is Not a Love Strory
by Young Loss
Summary: Santana esta con Sam, no sabe cómo pero así es. Que pasara cuando Brittany juegue con su mente hasta el punto de hacerla creer que perdió la razón. No juegues a amar porque más de uno saldrá lastimado.
1. Sinopsis

**This is not a love story**

Una simple rivalidad podía llegar a causar muchos problemas.

Dicen que cuando dos personas se odian es dado por hecho que ese sentimiento solo las une más. O en este caso simplemente las hace cometer más estupideces.

Desde niñas siempre han competido en todo: concursos, calificaciones, ropa y ahora lo peor, novios.

No recuerdan cuando fue la última vez que tomaron una decisión por voluntad propia. Pero a Santana López y Quinn Fabray lo único que ahora les importaba es superarse y probarle a todo Mckinley que solo una de ellas era la reina.

Las dos compartían clases, clubs y hasta iban a la misma iglesia. Todo lo que el ego podía llegar a hacerle a una adolescente presumida.

Pero llega un límite y eso es cuando daña no solo tu orgullo sino también tu corazón. Y el corazón de Quinn tiene nombre y apellido, Sam Evans.

Un chico alto, rubio, fornido, solidario y por sobre todo, guapo. Cualquiera diría que es un hombre con mucho carisma y suerte.

Él y Quinn se vieron, y con eso basto. Una relación se convalido al instante. Pero la rubia nunca se espero una jugada tan baja de su rival. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero Sam ya no era nada suyo.

Una tarde a los meses de su hermosa y según ella consolidada relación el chico más guapo de Mckinley la termino. Esta ahí podría comprenderlo, todas las parejas tienen problemas. Sin embargo ese problema era alguien más y eso si no tenia perdón de dios.

Juro vengarse sea como sea, valga lo que valga. Pero Quinn haría sufrir a Santana, no sabía cómo pero la haría pagar y tragaría un poco de su propio veneno.

Simplemente era cuestión de ingenio y para eso sus dos mejores amigos estaban, Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel ya tenían algo sucio entre manos.

Para la venganza solo se necesitaba la ayuda de la única chica con las agallas de meterse en la boca del lobo, Brittany Pierce una chica algo diferente que solo necesitaba un poco de insistencia, pero ella seria la indicada.

Y ahora con el equipo formado harían de la vida de Santana su peor pesadilla, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y Quinn planeaba torturarla hasta que pida piedad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Santana caminaba a su siguiente clase de la mano de su nuevo novio. El rubio la llevaba como un trofeo orgulloso.

No era un chico malo pero se había encaprichado con ella, tanto que tuvo que terminar con su novia, perdón, ex novia para poder salir con la latina.

Podía ser lo que sea pero era honesto y no jugaría con las dos. Al menos ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba.

**-Samy tengo algebra ¿Nos vemos después de clase?** – ronroneo la latina con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de hipocresía que mataría a cualquiera y lo haría su esclavo.

**-Por supuesto linda, dalo por hecho **– dijo con su ya conocida voz que podía llegar a irritarla.

**-Adiós –** se despidió coqueta dejándole un rápido beso en los labios con una sensación de agobio que solo la hiso salir a toda prisa de ahí.

Sam se quedo mirando cómo se iba por el pasillo con un andar que le ponía los bellos de punta. El siempre tuvo una debilidad por esa chica, había algo en su piel y la forma en que podía desnudarte con la mirada que lo dejaba embobado.

Pero había una escena completamente diferente al otro lado del pasillo donde tres chicos miraban todo lo sucedido con repudio, o al menos una de ellas.

**-Imbécil –** siseo cerrando de golpe su casillero.

**-Quinnie no pierdas la clase por ese tipo de hombres, no valen la pena –** le aconsejo Kurt poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

**-No era para él –** gruño apretando la mandíbula.

**-¿No me digas que a él lo perdonaste?** – pregunto incrédula Rachel que estaba parada en medio del pasillo.

**-¿Estás loca? Los dos son unos imbéciles, pero más la zorra que le calentó la cabeza –** la acuso apoyando su espalda en los casilleros verdes.

**-No te apoyo del todo, pero Santana es un ser despreciable –** suspiro resignado Kurt recordando todo el daño que le había causado **– Me encantaría poder devolverle todo lo que me ha hecho.**

**-Tranquilo, todos sabemos que ella solo tiene esa actitud porque es una acomplejada.**

Los tres se miraron con una cómplice expresión al recordar prácticamente toda su vida y el pesar de haber tenido que cargar con ese ser.

**-Si bueno, acomplejada o no eso no quita lo pesada que es.**

Esas últimas palabras de Kurt estaban llenas de rencor, desde que el salió del closet López era la encargada de guiar al escuadrón anti gay de Mckinley.

**-Quizás podamos devolvérsela –** dijo dudosa Rachel **– Ya saben, encararla o con una broma.**

**-Vivo devolviéndose Rach –** rio Quinn **– La perra está enojada porque doy pelea y no soy como los demás.**

**-Puede ser… -** suspiro Kurt **- ¡Esperen! –** dijo de pronto viendo como Sam acomodaba su largo cabello y se acercaba a un bebedero ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**-No grites –** rodo lo ojos Rachel.

**-¿Todos odiamos a Santana no? – **pregunto dudoso recibiendo una afirmación de las chicas **– Pero jamás logramos siquiera hacerla enojar.**

**-Eso es lo que tú piensas –** corrigió Quinn **– Se la tengo jurada.**

**-Tengo una idea, vamos a joderla por donde más le duele.**

**-¿El ego? –** rio Rachel haciendo que Quinn sonriera.

**-El ego y su orgullo, ¿se imaginan que alguien la use y la tire públicamente?**

**-De que hablas –** dijo una interesada Quinn Fabray.

**-Ya veras, hoy reunión en mi casa en la tarde. Rachel vamos, necesito tu mente egocéntrica para que me ayudes a planearlo a la perfección –** dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la biblioteca **– Nos vemos luego Q – **se despidió.

**-Pobres, creen que podrán contra Santana **– reía cruelmente mientras caminaba por esos pasillos que se abrían a su paso.

Compartía clase con quien menos deseaba. El diablo en persona.

La vio sentada al fondo del aula y decidió ignorarla pero como siempre le fue imposible, la morena la atrapo espiándola y le clavo la mirada sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Le sonrió con una sucia y picara sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes consiguiendo que se le removiera algo en su interior.

Luego recordó que ella le quito a su novio y simplemente frunció el ceño decidida a ignorarla.

Pero lo que realmente ignoraba era la razón del porque Santana estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

La morena no pudo despegar la vista de esa melena rubia durante toda la clase sintiéndose extrañada, apenada y por sobre todo nerviosa.

No era la primera vez que todos esos sentimientos la invadían a la vez, y siempre eran al ver esos labios suaves y mirada verde ocre que la dejaba pensando.

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie instintivamente junto con ella, como ya era costumbre la siguió a una distancia prudencial.

La vio pararse de golpe y se asusto con justa razón.

-**Deja de seguirme, acosadora –** gruño la rubia sin ni siquiera voltearse.

Esa rabia innata de su ser afloro enseguida, ya era una obsesión enfermiza. Lo sabía.

Sabía que eso que sentía no era ni normal ni sano para ella. Tenía miedo, ¿si alguien la descubría?

Sería su fin.

Suspiro con pena y camino hasta el estacionamiento pasando por su lado con total naturalidad y saludando a su paso a prácticamente todo el mundo pero ninguno con un significado real.

**-¿Qué tal tu clase linda? –** pregunto Sam tomándola por la cintura.

**-Aburrida –** murmuro quitando su mirada y buscando algo entre sus pies mientras lo abrazada **- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –** suplico al mirar como Quinn y sus amigos pasaban por ahí.

**-¿Te sientes bien? –** le pregunto preocupado tomándola por el mentón.

**-Solo es cansancio –** se disculpo y acto seguido lo beso.

Ese beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido pero que no parcia real. Y no hablo de algo inimaginable, sino que simplemente parecía que ella no estuviera ahí.

Sus labios eran bruscos por más de besarla suavemente y sus manos eran demasiado toscas, tanto que la incomodaba.

Se separo y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por sus fuertes brazos.

**-Vamos, te llevare a casa para que descanses –** la reconforto besando su frente.

Agradecía eso, lo amable y comprensivo que Sam podía ser en comparación de otros chicos. Le gustaba.

Si tan solo… si tan solo fuera otra persona la que comprendiera.

Pero eso jamás pasaría, en su mente lo tenía muy claro.

Esa tarde en casa de Kurt no paso nada fuera de lo normal. Chismes, música y un poco de televisión.

Rachel y Kurt evadían el tema de Santana notoriamente cosa que molestaba a la rubia.

**-Bueno… ¿Y bien? –** Dijo acomodando su peso en la pared donde estaba apoyada – **Ya casi anochece y no me has dicho tu brillante idea.**

**-¿Te mueres de la intriga? ¿No? –** bromeo alzando sus cejas.

**-No tienes idea –** respondió en tono burlón.

**-Chicos ¿Y si solo olvidamos el asunto?**

**-Como se nota que a ti nunca te ha molestado Rach –** rio Kurt.

**-Molestar es una palabra fuerte, yo solo creo que Quinn y Santana se tienen una pequeña rivalidad.**

**-¿Pequeña? –** Enfatizo la cherrio **– Me robo a mi novio, logro que la hagan co-capitana, en el coro se queda con todos mis números de baile y para colmo me supero en promedio académico –** gruño levantando un puño.

**-¿Necesitamos más? Sin mencionar que es una homofóbica sin corazón, todos los días me lanza slushies y me dice apodos horrendos.**

**-Lo sé –** suspiro la castaña **– Pero ya saben lo que dicen, no puedes apagar el fuego con más fuego.**

**-Acá la que se incendiara será la perra López. En fin ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan?**

**-¿No es obvio? –** Dijo con una sonrisa malévola **– Vamos a conseguir a alguien que ella no conozca y lo dirigiremos para que haga de su vida una porquería.**

**-Según Kurt, podemos conseguir a un chico que la enamore de verdad y luego pues… que él la deje para estar contigo –** explico Rachel - **¿Suena lógico no? **

**-Me gusta… -** murmuro **– Así sentirá toda la mierda que yo tuve que pasar ¡Sí! Tenemos que hacerlo –** exclamo.

**-¡Lo sabia! Soy un genio.**

**-Te dije que la idea era buena, el problema es de donde sacaremos a un chico –** murmuro Rachel con temor de bajarle los ánimos a sus **amigos – Ya sabes que Santana prácticamente se ha metido con todos los chicos de Mckinley, al menos los más guapos.**

**-Tenemos que conseguir uno, uno que ella no conozca y que este de nuestro lado… Pero quien – **suspiro Quinn.

**-Podríamos ver a chicos online…**

**-Estás loco, queremos vengarnos no que la viole y asesine un depravado de internet Kurt –** lo corto Rachel.

**-No es mala idea.**

**-¡Quinn! –** dijo sorprendida.

**-Era broma Rach, pero de todas formas… De donde sacaremos un chico…**

No podían sentirse más impotentes, Rachel y Kurt eran hijos únicos y la hermana mayor de Quinn no venia al caso, además ni un primo o vecino que los pudiera ayudar.

Sentían que sería lo correcto, solo era una pequeña broma. No traería consecuencias mayores.

Pero al parecer acabaría antes de empezar.

**-¡Kurt baja! –** escucharon a Burt desde las escaleras.

El padre de Kurt, un hombre soltero que se encargaba de un taller de autos siempre tenía ese tipo de entradas.

**-Estoy con mis amigas papá** – le dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

**-Ven baja, quiero que saludes a Susan que ha venido a cenar –** escucharon los tres con un tono de voz completamente ajeno al de él.

Se miraron y bajaron curiosos de saber que sería tan importante para tal interrupción.

**-Papá no esperaba verte en casa tan temprano –** comento Kurt abrazándolo y mirando a la mujer un tanto mayor y de cabello rubio.

Las dos amigas se miraron extrañadas la una a la otra compartiendo la misma expresión.

**-Ella es Susan –** aclaro Burt a las jovencitas **– Olvide mencionarte que había quedado con ella – **comento un tanto sonrojado a Kurt.

**-Buenas noches Susan–** dijo Kurt saludándola con un beso en la mejilla acostumbrado ya a su presencia.

**-Mucho gusto –** dijeron Rachel y Quinn al unisonó.

**-Tus amigas se pueden quedar, vamos a ordenar comida tailandesa.**

**-Muchas gracias Sr. Hummel pero soy vegetariana – **dijo rápidamente Rachel.

**-Igual que mi hija –** dijo efusiva Susan **– Tranquila que les pediremos una ensalada a las dos.**

Eso los desconcertó por completo.

**-Está en la entrada mirando el sol ponerse o algo así –** rio Brut **– Es una chica muy profunda.**

**-En mi días les decíamos haraganas –** se carcajeo Susan **– Vayan a saludarla por favor, nosotros ordenaremos.**

Y tal cual si fueran una orden, Kurt , Rachel y Quinn salieron por simple inercia.

Kurt ya estaba familiarizado con ella, la había visto en unas cuentas ocasiones y sabía que era una chica callada pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Al verla ahí mirando al cielo sin mucho interés en moverse recordó lo introvertida que podía llegar a ser.

Sus padres ya tenían meses saliendo y no conocía a pleno su tono de voz.

La primera en acercase fue Quinn que dudaba por el aspecto poco común que destilaba esa rubia.

**-Hey hola –** saludo parándose a su lado **– Debes ser la hija de Susan.**

**-Hola, sí, soy Brittany. Mucho gusto –** saludo muy educadamente con una voz baja y tranquila que transmitía paz por donde la oigas.

**-Hola Britt –** se acerco rápidamente el chico al oírla **– Me alegra verte por aquí –** le sonrió.

**-No nos conocemos, me llamo Rachel Berry, somos amigas de Kurt –** aclaro señalando a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Los tres chicos amantes de la moda no podían pasar por alto la vestimenta tan común y poco favorecedora de la chica.

Traía el cabello suelto levemente despeinado con una gorra negra puesta al revés y unos jeans rotos por las rodillas completamente desteñidos. Su camiseta gris de mangas cortas con un logotipo verde en el pecho la hacía ver plana por donde la vieras y sus tenis estaban tan gastados que no tenían suela.

Se le veía cansada pero con una sonrisa estática en sus labios que estaban adornados por una perforación que resaltaba a lo lejos, y quizás con un poco de maquillaje se le viera algo de vida.

-**Brittany… ¿Quieres pasar? –** pregunto Kurt.

**-En un segundo –** le dijo señalando el cielo **– Me encanta ver el sol ponerse, los colores son increíbles.**

**-Clarooo…. – **dijo ahora Quinn.

**-¿Esta fumada? –** murmuro Rachel al oído de Kurt cuando vio como se tiraba al jardín.

**-No lo sé… -** rio un poco Kurt **– Britt levántate que te mancharas con el gras – **dijo dudoso de si le interesaría.

**-Tienes un lindo jardín, muy amplio –** rio tomando una flor a su alcance **– Me gusta mucho la naturaleza.**

**-Ya lo notamos –** rio junto con ella Quinn **– Rayos, es hermoso –** murmuro mirando el cielo y sentándose al lado de Brittany.

**-¿Verdad?** – Suspiro **– Solo dos veces al día se puede ver esta hermosura.**

Rachel y Kurt miraron como Brittany se ponía de pie junto con Quinn y como se podía notar una diferencia abismal entre la chicas.

El porte, la estatura, la ropa y fue al caminar donde los chicos solo compartieron una mirada rápida para saber que pensaban lo mismo. Ella sería su salvación, tenía que ser el destino.

**-¿Qué tanto nos ven? –** pregunto extrañada Quinn pasando al lado de sus amigos.

**-Creo que encontramos un candidato.**

**-¿Disculpa?** – le contesto a Kurt extrañada.

**-Es perfecta –** rio Rachel **– Es alta, linda, educada –** enumeraba.

**-¿Enloquecieron? –** bufo Quinn mirando como Brittany entraba a la casa a paso lento.

**-¿No lo ves? ¿Enserio? –** Pregunto Kurt **– Brittany será nuestro cómplice.**

**-Definitivo, ustedes realmente enloquecieron –** suspiro Quinn entrando.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La tenían sentada en medio de la cama de Kurt contándole toda su historia exagerando con cada palabra.

La única que mantuvo la calma fue Rachel que miraba incrédula a sus amigos y la historia tan trágica que pintaron, Santana quedo por los suelos peor que delincuente.

**-No puedo creer todo lo que les hiso –** murmuro Brittany negando.

**-Ni yo tampoco –** siseo Rachel rodando los ojos recibiendo una mirada asesina de Quinn.

**-Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Britt, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a hacerla ver que jugar con las personas está mal.**

**-Me encantaría ayudar, enserio –** aclaro **– Pero no me gusta engañar a las personas, y menos con algo tan grande como fingir ser un chico.**

**-Es que no puedes ir así tal cual, imagínate como reaccionaria –** insistió Kurt.

**-Por mí no hay problema, amor es amor sin importar si es chico o chica pero no cuando yo tengo que fingir y burlarme de ella.**

**-Esta chica me robo al amor de mi vida –** suspiro Quinn llenando de drama la escena **– Ella no pensó dos veces en fingir y burlarse de mí.**

**-Enserio que lo siento, no puedo imaginar lo que sentiste –** la trataba de reconfortar posando su mano sobre su rodilla y acariciándola con sus largos dedos – **Pero si ese chico no te aprecio como debía, quizás era lo mejor.**

**-Yo solo… solo quisiera darme una oportunidad de estar con el de nuevo –** confeso **– Tu puedes hacer que ellos terminen Brittany, yo se que puedes.**

**-Además que ¿te imaginas lo irónico y merecido que sería? Santana López que se burla de la orientación sexual de la gente, enamorada de una chica.**

**-Ella no sabría que soy una chica – **aclaro Brittany dejándose llevar por la idea.

**-¡Exacto! Es lo mejor, la prueba clara de que uno se enamora de la esencia de la persona.**

**-A ti te gusta mirarle el trasero a los chicos, no a las chicas –** se reía Rachel ajena a la conversación mientras leía algo de su móvil **– Eso es físico ¿Cierto? –** pregunto con malicia clavándole la mirada.

**-Mira para lo que abres la boca –** reía Quinn despeinándola **– Ayuda un poco quieres.**

**-Yo no quiero ayudar, es una idea descabellada además de imposible.**

**-¿Imposible porque? Britt es casi de mi estatura – **se media Kurt tomando de la mano a Britt y poniéndola de pie.

**-Digamos que los ayudo –** pensó en voz alta - **¿Qué ganaría yo? **

**-¡Ahí esta! Nadie hace las cosas por bondad, ser convenido es algo innato en… ¡au! –** chillo Rachel ante el jalón de oreja que Quinn le dio sin soltar el agarre que tenia de su cintura.

**-Mejor cállate y sigue con el teléfono.**

**-¿Qué quieres? –** pregunto Kurt.

**-Ahora que la veo bien –** murmuro Rachel interrumpiendo la negociación **– Si se vería bien de chico, tienes lindo trasero – **rio.

**-¡Hey! –** chillo Britt sonrojándose.

**-¿Enserio? Lo mismo pensé yo – **apoyo Quinn riendo **– Además de que tiene una linda sonrisa, eso enamora en un chico.**

**-El único problema sería su voz… -** pensó Kurt.

**-Aun no he dicho que lo hare** – se quejo alzando las cejas **– Solo lo hago si cumplen con mis reglas –** aclaro.

**-Entonces estas dentro –** dijo feliz Quinn abrazándose de la castaña.

**-Y también algo más… -** aclaro.

**-¿Más? –** resoplo Kurt.

**-Si ella me cae bien esto se termina antes de empezar –** suspiro.

**-Ah era eso –** rio Rachel.

**-Tranquila, ella nunca causa una buena primera impresión – **dijo Kurt **- ¿O no Quinn? –** se burla.

**-Esa zorra no causa jamás una impresión buena – **aclaro Quinn.

**-Mi madre me mataría si se entera –** empezó a arrepentirse volviendo a su posición en la cama.

**-No tiene por que enterarse –** la calmo Kurt.

**-Estudio en casa, claro que se enterara.**

**-¡Eso es genial! Las escuelas públicas son una mierda –** le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

**-No lo sé, nunca he ido a una escuela.**

**-¿Jamás? –** Pregunto asustada Quinn recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza **– Eso es un problema…**

Y con eso tenían la confirmación del porque de la actitud tan callada de la rubia de ojos azules. Si jamás había ido a la escuela no era una chica muy social y por ende no sabría como acercarse a Santana.

**-Pero si lo que te preocupa es que no pueda hacer esto estate tranquila, he tenido muchos novios –** dijo tan relajada como era sin inmutarse ni un centímetro.

**-No lo dudo, eres muy guapa –** rio Kurt.

**-¿Me estas coqueteando? –** se burlo quiñándole un ojo haciendo que el chico riera.

**-Quizás cuando te vea de chico hablamos –** le dijo en un tono seductor que solo logro estallar en carcajadas en toda el dormitorio.

**-¿Nos ayudaras Britt? –** pregunto de pronto Quinn agachándose y quedando a su altura.

La rubia sonrió y miro a los tres que estaban contemplándola esperando su respuesta.

-**Bueno… No puedo negarme chicos, ustedes son muy convincentes –** reía – **¡Rayos! No tengo idea a lo que me estoy metiendo** – estallo en carcajadas sacando su lengua.

Y enserio no tenía idea en donde se estaba metiendo.

Una cosa era una broma pero ella tendría que actuar y convencer a toda una escuela de que no solo era un chico sino que era un conquistador. En el momento no tenía miedo ni pensaba mucho en ello pero el problema vendría cuando conocería a su víctima.

Santana se levantaba de un sueño que ya se había transformada en pesadilla, todas las noches el mismo y aterrador suceso pasaba mientras ella dormía.

Las burlas, los murmullos a su espalda y ese negro y escalofriante vacio que sentía en su pecho combinado con la angustia que hacia el engaño que tenía que aguantar al despertar.

No hay nada peor que no recordar tus sueños, no poder recordar eso a lo que más temes.

Salió de su cama a regañadientes viendo su reloj digital que tenía al lado en una cómoda y descubriendo que eran poco mas de las ocho de la mañana.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió de forma cómoda porque ese día ya lo tenía planeado, no iría a clases.

Sam ya estaba al tanto y le prometió extrañarla todo el día. Cosa que la verdad le importaba poco o nada.

Si estaba con Sam era por puro capricho. Era preferible que este con ella y no con Quinn, o al menos eso pensara.

Le gustaba que Quinn estuviera soltera, era algo que la aliviaba.

La razón era tan obvia que ya casi la había aceptado, claro, si no fuera porque se aferraba a la minúscula posibilidad de que fuera porque la envidiaba.

Pero la envidia no tenía que ver, en absoluto. Solo sabía que ella quería estar cerca de la rubia, todo lo que pudiera.

Desde niñas la conocía y la observaba en secreto, hasta que dé a pocos se fue acercando mas y mas.

Le dolía saber que la rubia la odiaba, y lo único que atinaba a hacer era devolverle ese odio, aunque no lo sintiera tenía que hacerlo, por orgullo por supuesto.

Mientras salía de su casa ante esa cálida mañana decidida que tenía que cambiar tan solo un poco su actitud, pero ya era tarde para cualquier cosa.

Quinn la odiaba, punto final.

El hecho de haberle quitado su novio hiso todo más claro, aunque en una ocasión Quinn le quito a Puck pero a Santana no pareció afectarle tanto. Al parecer la rubia si estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Sam.

**-¡San ven aquí!** – La llamo su madre –** Ayúdame con estas cajas** – dijo ya detrás de ella.

**-Claro** – respondió con una sonrisa.

Llevar esas cajas a la casa de su abuela había sido la excusa perfecta para tomarse un día alejado de todos. Un despido de esa vida que parecía un guion mal hecho.

**-¿Hablaste con tu mamá?** – pregunto Kurt tomando ganchos de ropa de esa tienda de descuento a la que habían decido ir por no solo sus precios sino la clientela.

Era una de las tiendas más alejadas de Lima, casi a 40 minutos en auto. Y la ropa no solo era barata sino que tenía algo de estilo.

**-Le mencione algo –** balbuceo mirando por el cristal **– Pero no se lo pregunte directamente.**

**-¿Y qué esperas? –** Suspiro Rachel **– Mientras más rápido entres más rápido terminaremos con esto.**

**-Hablando de terminar con esto ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé fingir? –** Pregunto la rubia a Quinn **- ¿Qué pasa si bueno… si ella quiere besarme?**

Los tres chicos rieron a más no poder ante la cara de pena y desconcierto que tenia Brittany.

**-Pues una o dos semanas a la mucho –** informo Quinn **– Santana es una chica fácil Brittany, de hecho quizás quiera acostarse contigo el mismo día de haberte conocido –** dijo con malicia.

**-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo haremos con eso? –** Dijo Rachel con media sonrisa **– Creo que le sobra algo por allí y le falta algo por allá –** reía moviendo sus caderas "sensualmente".

**-¡Hey! Nadie dijo nada de acostarme con alguien, un beso ya se me hace raro y…**

**-No te acostaras con nadie –** suspiro Kurt **– Solo tienes que hacer que termine con Sam, punto.**

**-Okey –** respondió más tranquila echándose a lo largo de un mueble para los clientes **- ¿No vas a preguntarme mi talla? –** preguntó curiosa.

**-No es necesario, al ojo se nota que somos la misma talla.**

**-¿Cómo hare con mi pecho? –** Suspiro **– No quiero morirme de calor.**

**-Britt con toda la buena onda del mundo – **reía Quinn **– No creo que eso sea mucho problema.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Estás plana Britts, así como tablón –** dijo de forma natural Rachel masticando una goma de mascar.

**-¿Enserio? –** Pregunto asustada poniéndose de pie **– A lo mejor es el sujetador ¿No creen?**

**-A mí me gustan – **dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tratando de relajarla **– Son recatadas.**

**-¡Lo ven! A un gay le gustas mis pechos ¡Oh si! –** dijo feliz reventando la burbuja que acababa de formar Rachel con su dedo índice.

-**Creo que le gustan porque ahí no hay nada –** murmuro Quinn muy bajito al oído de la morocha causando que soltara una gran carcajada.

**-¿Se están burlando de mi? –** dijo enojada frunciendo el ceño.

**-No no no –** dijeron las dos tratando de contener su risa.

**-¡Listo! –** Grito Kurt parando la pelea **- ¡ten! Anda pruébate estos –** le dijo tendiéndole unos conjuntos ya preparados.

**-Está bien –** contesto sin muchos ánimos.

**-¿Quién pagara todo esto ah? – **murmuro Quinn una vez dentro la rubia.

**-Tranquilas, mi papá invita –** reía el chico alzando una tarjeta de crédito negra.

**-Genial ¿Nos invita a cenar también? –** aprovecho Rachel guiñándole el ojo.

Mientras los tres amigos bromeaban y reían adentro de ese camerino había una rubia arrepentida mirándose al espejo tan solo llevando ropa interior y observando fijamente sus pechos.

**-Estúpida Rachel –** suspiro al fin metiéndose en un pantalón negro sumamente ajustado que le quedaba demasiado incomodo **– Creo que no somos la misma talla – **empezó a reír mientras se ponía un playera azul con cuello redondo a botones.

Se miro al espejo y vio a una chica con un lindo trasero.

**-Esto no funcionara –** dijo para ella saliendo del vestidor y empezando a elegir ropa por su cuenta.

Los chicos de percataron de esto y se miraron asustados ¿Quizás habían supuesto muchas expectativas? El día anterior se veía mucho mas masculina que con esos pantalones.

**-¿Me dejas elegir a mí la ropa? –** pregunto dulcemente Quinn tomándola por el hombro.

**-Claro –** dijo de inmediato acercándose a Kurt **– Soy una talla más que estos Quinn –** le informo desabrochándoselo.

**-Lo siento Britt, tienes más caderas que yo.**

**-Y trasero Kurt, no lo olvides.**

Al fin habían conseguido prendas de vestir que no la hicieran parecer tan chica, el truco estaba en comprar ropa ancha.

Luego de su día de compras Kurt las invito a comer pastas en un restaurant que estaba en la plaza cerca de ahí.

**-Se te ve bien Britt –** murmuro Rachel tomando su vaso de agua.

**-Sí, el problema es mi voz –** suspiro.

**-Tienes que practicar ¿Sabes cantar? –** Pregunto interesado **– Hay unos ejercicios geniales para ensanchar la voz que tienes que ver.**

**-Claro.**

**-Hey no quiero que te agobies con esto –** murmuro Quinn tomándola de la mano – **Hay que hacer de esto, algo divertido. Conocernos mejor.**

**-Suena… Suena genial –** dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

**-Aoww parece que tienen química – **reía Rachel.

**-Eso es buen, pero volviendo a la transformación. ¿Cómo haremos con su cabello?**

**-¡Rayos había olvidado el cabello!**

**-Así es Quinn, tiene risos rubios. **

**-Si quieren lo cortamos –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia – **Vuelve a crecer.**

**-Ni hablar –** sentencio Kurt **– Yo te peinare cada mañana, no vas a perder tu hermoso cabello.**

Al menos esa consideración había hecho que Brittany tengo un mejor concepto de los chicos, unos chicos que se estaban volviendo sus amigos muy rápidamente.

_NA: Disculpen la demora, aun no me acostumbro mucho a esta forma de subir capítulos._

_Solo quería agradecer los comentarios :)_

_Estaré actualizando mas seguido. Saludos._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya estaba todo listo, Brittany lo único que necesitaba era ser bautizada. El inicio de la travesía más extraña que había tenido.

Arreglarse como chico en casa de Rachel fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensó.

Unas converse negras, unos jeans sueltos que dejaban al aire la marca de sus ajustados bóxers y un polo manga larga rojo desteñido que le daba un aspecto desgarbado.

Su cabello ya recogido y escondido tras una peluca color miel que le llegaba a tapar parte de las orejas, y el toque final era sus aretes que se había dejado para disimular sus perforaciones.

**-Enserio que te doy Brittany **– insistía Rachel mirándola con descaro y la boca un poco abierta – **Esto es magia –** susurraba mirando como esa chica rubia con dulce sonrisa se había transformado en ese desgarbado y rebelde joven con la expresión picara.

**-¿Gracias?** – dijo alzando una de sus cejas mientras Kurt aun seguía pasando sombra por sus mejillas para resaltar sus pómulos.

**-No te muevas –** se quejo.

**-Me encanta que no tengas bellos en la cara, se ve tan sexy** – seguía halagando la morocha.

**-Ya basta Rach, no te excites tanto –** reía Quinn leyendo una revista recostada en la cama de la diva.

**-Es que Quinn ¡vamos! Yo creía que había visto chicos lindos pero Brittany se lo llevo a todos a la mierda.**

Ante eso no pudieron evitar reír.

**-Me siento tan incómoda –** reía la rubia.

**-Ya te acostumbraras –** le dijo Kurt acariciando su mejilla **– Enserio Rach tiene razón, el cambio es impresionante, soy un genio.**

**-Bien ahora viene la mejor parte, el nombre –** dijo Quinn bajando la revista y sentándose interesada **– Suelten opciones.**

**-¡Max Power! **– dijo emocionada.

**-No jodas Rachel, ese nombre suena a bebida energizante –** se reía Brittany.

**-Leonard King.**

**-Kurt ese nombre parece del sigo dieciocho –** se burlo Quinn.

**-Bien rubias, si son tan listas digan los suyos.**

**-Yo opino que se tiene que parecer a mi nombre –** dijo segura de sí.

**-Demasiado obvio, quizás algo misterioso que le haga querer saber más de ti.**

**-Malcom…. **

**-No me gusta Britt –** susurro Rachel **– Suena a niño engreído.**

Y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Brittany dejando al aire una canción que hiso que Quinn saltara de un golpe por una gran idea.

**-¡Bruno! Te llamaras Bruno** – dijo feliz viendo como la chica leía el mensaje mientras dejaba de sonar Lazy Song.

**-¿Bruno? No me gusta… **- dijo Kurt **– Muy simple.**

**-Es un nombre normal, además es lo de menos –** dijo Rachel acercándose peligrosamente a Brittany **– Lo importante es como se vea –** rio nalgueándola.

**-Hey, suéltame pervertida –** reía la rubia refugiándose detrás de Kurt.

**-¿Y si mejor fingimos que sale conmigo? –** cuestiono la castaña con una sonrisa torcida.

**-¿Y si mejor te amarro y te lanzo a un pozo? –** le seguía el juego.

**-Brittany, Rachel cálmense.**

Quinn miraba como las dos chicas se bromeaban y eso la tranquilizaba pero aun no le quitaba esa sensación de nerviosismo.

¿Quizás todo si era una locura? Pero parecía lo más rápido y fácil.

Brittany como "Bruno" si parecía un chico guapo pero había algo que lo hacía resaltar. Sus finos labios y abundantes pecas lo hacían ver muy joven.

La forma en que vestía no era muy común entre los chicos de Mckinley que preferían camisetas cortas y shorts.

Había muchas cosas que hacían sospechar. Santana lo vería y sabría de inmediato que no había algo bien con este chico.

**-Pareces gay –** soltó de pronto sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo.

**-No es cierto, parece un chico sexy** – defendió Rachel colgándose de su espalda **– Y fuerte, es perfecto –** reía sintiendo como Brittany la cargaba tomándola de de su piernas y bajándola con delicadeza **– ¡No te aproveches eh!**

**-Por cierto, aun no sé cómo es Santana. ¿Es fea?**

Los tres chicos se miraron sin saber cómo expresarse.

**-Es normal supongo –** murmuro Kurt **– Los chicos del instituto la consideran "Buena" –** dijo asiendo comillas **– Pero yo no veo el porqué –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pues yo creo que es por su trasero, su bronceado, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus piernas, como se le arruga la nariz cuando se ríe…. Humm… también la forma en la que …**

**-¡Rachel! ¡Joder! ¿Es enserio? –** Dijo una ofuscada Quinn cortando a su mejor amiga **– Mejor te vestimos a ti de hombre y te la coges –** bufo negando.

**-Solo soy observadora, por dios –** reía la castaña - **¿Acaso miento?**

**-¿Tienen alguna foto? –** Pregunto Brittany más interesada remangándose su sudadera roja **– Ya saben… para saber a que me enfrento –** aclara con media sonrisa.

**-Rachel trae tu ordenador –** pidió Quinn.

Unos simples movimientos de dedos sobre las teclas y ya tenían el perfil de la latina frente a ellos.

Una foto de perfil donde sale de cuerpo entero sonriendo a la cámara con su traje de animadora y el cabello suelto. Una bincha roja evitaba que tuviera algún cabello en el rostro que lucía sencillo con tan solo un poco de delineador.

**-Cielos** – murmuro la rubia vestida de chico **– ¿Es ella?**

**-Pues sí, Santana López. Tiene 17 años, su familia es latina pero ella nació acá –** leía Quinn los datos de la información **– Tiene una relación con Sam –** resoplo rodando los ojos **– Y… trabaja en un Starbucks que no queda lejos de aquí.**

**-Yo no sabía eso – **dijo Kurt dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y acercándose a la pantalla.

**-Ni yo –** susurro Rachel **– Creo que no sabemos mucho de ella.**

**-¿Cómo es posible que la tengas en tus amigos Rachel? –** Se percato Quinn – **Eso es una traición, sabes que tengo una guerra contra ella.**

**-Ella me mando una solicitud hace años –** se encogió de hombros **– La curiosidad me mato.**

**-¡Le pusiste me gusta su foto de perfil! –** chillo indignada.

**-Eh… pues…**

**-Es una muy buena foto, muy artística –** trato de defender Brittany con media sonrisa.

**-Tontas, la eliminas hoy mismo.**

**-¡No! Tengo una idea –** dijo Kurt **– Hay que crearle un perfil a Brittany.**

**-Pero si yo ya tengo uno Kurt.**

**-No, no tienes B-r-u-n-o –** se reía alargando su nombre.

Algo en la cabeza de las chicas hiso clic y solo pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

**-Todo adolescente popular debe tener un perfil –** aseguro Rachel **– Anda Britt vamos a tomarnos fotos y a hacer que esto sea vea real.**

**-Solo tendré fotos con ustedes – **rio.

**-Porque nosotros te convencimos de tener facebook **– aseguro Kurt **– esa será tu excusa, ahora acércate a Quinn y abrázala para tu foto de perfil.**

Riéndose empezaron una sesión interminable de fotos en donde no falto detalle alguno de sus facciones y tonterías que hacía.

Crearon el nuevo perfil bajo el nombre de Bruno Pierce, que esperaban no sería muy llamativo.

Por ahora claro.

Al día siguiente comenzaría la verdadera batalla, esas fotos abrazando a Quinn y cargando a Rachel solo serian la parte divertida.

No se esperaba el verdadero problema y conflicto que sería hacer que Santana López entre en su vida, y más bajo un engaño.

_**NA:** De nuevo disculparme con la demora, no e tenido mucho tiempo estas semanas por el trabajo y las clases. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios :) _


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Santana ya se había hecho esa molesta cola de caballo que según ella le hacía ver la frente más grande de lo que ya era.

Trataba de arreglar el imperfecto echando sombras en sus pómulos pero solo hacia ver su rostro más delgado y por ende más largo.

**-¡Dios! –** Susurro **– Hoy si que no es mi día** – maldijo cerrando de un golpe su casillero.

Se volteo y recostó su cuerpo en los mismos esperando ver a Sam o más bien esperándolo para poder comenzar su mañana tranquila.

El era su chico, quizás novio de turno sea un adjetivo más adecuado. Pero ella lo quería, así que se prometió a si misma ser fiel por una vez en su infeliz vida.

Y vaya que Sam se la ponía fácil, no era indiscreto, tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Y lo mejor de todo, era popular.

Con eso ya estaba catalogado como el mejor chico de Mckinley, por el momento claro.

Fue esa llegada la que horrorizo todo, esos ojos rasgados pero que podían llegar a ser verdaderamente expresivos.

Una mezcla de curiosidad y ansias sin duda.

**-Hey San ¿Cómo estas hoy? –** la saludo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera pero que ocultaba algo más.

**-Hola Tina –** siseo mirando por encima de ella maldiciendo al rubio por su demora – **Muy buenos días, estoy esperando a Sam.**

**-¿Eso significa que estas bien? –** rio no muy convencida de su respuesta.

**-Como todos los días –** dijo entrando en un terreno minado donde su mal trato no la llevaría lejos.

**-¿Sabes la ultima? – **Cambio de tema rápidamente evitando cualquier excusa para discutir **– Tenemos chico nuevo –** rio.

**-¿Y eso? Estamos enero… - **dijo algo curioso.

**-Se acaba de transferir, estudiaba en casa.**

**-Ah –** soltó mirando como Sam llegaba y olvidándose de todo **– En fin, no me interesa. Nos estamos viendo – **dijo dispuesta a irse.

**-Claro, seguro lo veremos por ahí. Total, el nuevo novio de Quinn Fabray ya se tiene el trono comprado.**

¿Novio? ¿Quinn? ¿Había oído bien?

Como si fuera mecánico o simplemente un acto reflejo detuvo su recorrido y la encaro.

**-¿Disculpa? –** Rio **- ¿Cómo es eso de nuevo novio?**

**-Así es – **dijo asustado por haber metido la pata, Santana lucia algo enfadada sin razón aparente **– Lo puso ayer en su estado, y ya están en una relación –** explico **– Quizás me equivoque… no sé..** – tartamudeo.

**-Da igual** – suspiro con una sonrisa cínica **– Sera un perdedor igual que ella.**

Pero no le daba igual, casi como confirmación saco su teléfono móvil de su bolso y empezó a buscar perfiles.

En realidad si Tina Coheng-Chang te lo había dicho era un hecho científico que tenía que ser cierto, es la especialidad de la asiática. Siempre tener lo último de lo último en Mckinley.

**-Nena –** saludo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa **– Que hermosas estas.**

**-Ah… gracias –** dijo con una sonrisa fingida y un suspiro.

Guardo su teléfono enseguida y simplemente camino de mala gana con una mueca de insatisfacción en sus labios.

Ella no podía haber conseguido un novio tan rápido, quitarle a Sam le costó casi un mes de indirectas e insinuaciones al rubio para que solo en unas semanas se consiguiera a un perdedor.

Y podía afirmar que era un perdedor por esa expresión de niño bueno que tenía en su foto con Quinn, por supuesto que ya la había visto.

...

**-Tengo miedo –** repetía entre dientes tomando su maleta negra y cruzándola por su hombro **– Se darán cuenta.**

**-Si sigues diciéndolo obvio sospecharan – **se quejaba Quinn tomándola de la mano **– Cálmate Britt –** le susurro.

**-No puedo, jamás había visto a tantos chicos juntos –** suspira sonrojándose y bajando la mirada** - ¿Por qué nos miran tanto?**

**-Porque caminas de la mano de la reina –** reía Rachel junto a Kurt que miraban entretenidos sus teléfonos.

**-Wow ¿Has visto la cantidad de comentarios que tienen sus fotos chicas? –** dijo Kurt sorprendido.

**-¿Me repites que tengo que hacer?**

**-Ya tenemos resuelto todo con Figgins, tu mamá vino ayer con mi papá y te matricularon. Solo tienes que ir a recoger tu horario, nada más.**

**-Y enamorar a Santana –** recordó Rachel alzando su mano – **Eso es muy importante.**

Brittany se perdía embobada en todo a su alrededor ignorando por completo el parloteo de sus amigos y simplemente dejándose llevar por su ahora curiosidad.

Tantos chicos, tantos clubes y tanto de lo que sería capaz.

Si su objetivo principal era Santana, podría divertirse en el camino ¿Cierto? Nada se lo impide.

La campana casi la hace saltar si no fuera porque Quinn la tenía bien sujeta.

**-Es hora, ve a secretaria y pídelo de una vez –** la soltó – **Recuerda ¡eres un chico! –** Enfatizo en voz baja **– Actúa como tal.**

**-Adiós Bruno –** dijeron Rachel y Kurt al unisonó con un poco de sorna haciendo la que la rubia soltara una suave carcajada.

**-Recuerda, baja dos tonos tu voz y todo saldrá perfecto –** le recordó rápidamente Kurt al escuchar esa risa.

Brittany asintió con media sonrisa y emprendió su viaje sola.

Se sentía tan curiosa, aunque la cantidad de gente disminuyera increíblemente solo por la campana aun estaba todo ese ambiente del que ella nunca pudo participar.

Camino lento mirando para todos lados hasta que vio una vitrina llena de trofeos y fotos. Una Quinn sonriente en la punta de una pirámide le llamo la atención.

Luego se fijo en su reflejo, ese chico que aun escondía un rostro de ángel. Un chico con mejillas sonrojadas y pecas en la muy perfilada nariz.

Sonrió al notar como una chica que pasaba se le quedaba mirando con una mirada muy sugerente. Quizás no sea mala idea.

Lo único malo era su estatura pero luego no había algo muy delatador.

Al final de un recorrido interminable llego a tener su horario el cual por supuesto no respeto.

No sabía dónde estaban los salones, no tenía ganas de presentarse y por supuesto no tenía ganas de recibir aburridas lecciones de clases que probablemente ya había estudiado.

Brittany estaba a punto de acabar legalmente le escuela y podría entrar en una universidad. Deseaba con todas sus ansias poder ser cineasta, plasmar el mundo como ella lo ve y porque no, que otros empiecen a verlo como ella.

Toda la mañana se la paso caminando sin rumbo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y una mirada cálida a quien quiera que pase. Guardando cada segundo en su mente.

No fue esta que su suerte la ataco, vaya suerte.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, o al menos eso decía su horario. Miro su reloj que en realidad era de Kurt y emprendió su búsqueda por la cafetería.

Era lo único que tenía claro. Almuerzo es a cafetería.

En el camino tuvo la mala suerte de tener que ir al baño, necesidades son necesidades.

Pero cuando uno dice que Brittany S. Pierce es distraída no bromea.

Entro al único baño que había usado en toda su vida.

**-Ah ¿Qué rayos? –** Siseo una chica con los ojos muy abiertos dejando de mirarse al espejo **– Entrando al baño de chicas –** se rio acercándose dejando mas descolocada a Brittany –** ¿Qué sucede? No eres suficientemente hombre para usar tu baño – **reía con malicia.

**-Eh… Ah.. yo… yo enserio lo siento, me confundí –** respondió con una voz tan quebrada que hiso reír a su acompañante.

Estaba a punto de irse pero una mano impidió que se abriera la puerta.

**-Claro que no, ahora te quedas. Dime tu nombre –** exigió.

**-Por favor, solo fue un error. Soy nuevo y estaba apurado –** repetía sin tratar de mirarla a los ojos.

**-¿Apurado? No distingues los dibujos –** reía **– Te pregunte tu nombre.**

**-No te interesa mi nombre –** dijo Brittany sacando un lado de hombre patán que siempre había detestado **– Ahora quítate.**

**-Aparte de querer ser niña ahora también maleducado.**

Brittany hiso algo que probablemente jamás había hecho en su vida. Tomo la iniciativa.

De un solo movimiento la agarro de las caderas y prácticamente la cargo hasta alejarla lo suficiente para deslizarse por la puerta lo más rápido posible.

No le importo haberla tirado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o que ella sospechara algo. Solo tenía en mente lo hermosa que se veía Santana López en persona.

...

**-¿Estás bien? – **reía Rachel apenas la vio.

Brittany estaba pálida y con una mirada perdida.

**-No… Acabo de arruinarlo – **se lamento.

**-Hay no… Dime ¿Qué paso? –** pregunto Rachel tomándola de la muñeca al notar lo asustada que se encontraba.

**-Santana me vio.**

**-Pero eso es bueno cariño ¿Hablaste con ella?**

**-Me vio en el baño de chicas –** suspiro mirando para todos lados.

Aun no llegaban Quinn y Kurt que compartían clase pero tenía miedo de encontrárselos. Rachel parecida la menos seria de los tres, quizás podía confiar más en ella para estas cosas.

**-Brittany… -** suspiro **– Pero ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Se burlo un poco y me pregunto mi nombre pero no se lo dije y luego me fui – **dijo omitiendo su pequeño contacto físico.

**-Bueno… Igual ella es así con todos. Quizás ni recuerda tu cara.**

Brittany vio como se acercaban sus amigos a la mesa y suspiro pesadamente.

**-Por favor no menciones nada.**

**-Soy una tumba –** le guiño el ojo y beso su mejilla **– Tu tranquila.**

**-¡Epa! Besando a mi chico –** vocifero Quinn sentándose al labio de Brittany **– Hola lindo – **saludo besándola muy cerca de los labios **– Te extrañe.**

**-Aja – **murmuro una sonrojada Brittany.

**-Déjame presentarte –** dijo feliz **– Chicas él es Bruno, estamos saliendo –** rio tan fingido que casi provoca una carcajada a Rachel **– Bruno, ellas son Marley y Kitty.**

**-Mucho gusto –** murmuro apenada.

**-Igualmente – **dijo una risueña Marley.

**-¿Aun no son novios? –** pregunto Kitty con malicia y una fingida inocencia.

**-Nos estamos conociendo, hace poco nos presentaron – **dijo Quinn rápidamente.

**-Pero desde que la conocí me encanto –** añadió Brittany sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Quinn y Rachel que solo sonreían.

**-No eres el típico chico ¿Cierto? –** Murmuro Marley encantada **– Se te ve muy… dulce –** dijo sonrojándose.

**-Gracias Marley –** rio la rubia cogiendo confianza.

**-Y con un estilo …. Único –** dijo Kitty con ganas de ofender.

Las rubias compartieron miradas y Brittany se dio cuenta que esa chica, Kitty, solo era un problema andando, al parecer la personalidad de Santana es muy común en las chicas de esa edad.

**-Bien hoy vas a hacerle una emboscada a Santana **– dijo Quinn una vez se quedaron a solas con una Rachel que comía su ensalada ajena a la situación.

**-Claro ¿Dónde? – **dijo sin mucho ánimo.

**-Me averigüe y Santana toma clases de pintura en la universidad de Lima tres veces por semana.**

**-¿Dibuja? –** dijo son una sonrisa.

**-¿Importa? –** Rio Quinn **– Tu solo ve y metete a una clase, te vera y le coqueteas.**

**-Pero soy tu novio, no se verá mal** – pregunto apenada.

**-Solo estamos saliendo Bruno –** rio Quinn **– pero Santana si es novia de Sam, cuando el vea que lo engaño contigo se dará cuenta de lo perra que es y que a la que ama es a mí.**

**-Ese chico no vale la pena…. –** siseo mirando el techo.

**-¡Te oí! –** Rio golpeando su cabeza **– Lo sé, tengo todo planeado, tu solo haz lo que te pido.**

**-Cada minuto me arrepiento más de haberme metido en esto.**

**-Cállate que se que te mueres por salir con Santana.**

**-Eh… Ah… Yo…**

**-Britt se que eres bisexual y sé que Santana es guapa. No hay drama.**

**-¿Cómo rayos lo supiste?**

**-Rachel y Kurt son muy buenos cuando se trata de averiguar información personal –** rio la rubia señalando a la morena que estaba de pie camino al bote de basura.

**-Enserio lo siento yo no pretendía sacar provecho de nada… Es mas no pensé que me besarías, lo siento tanto.**

**-No me molesta besarte –** rio besando su mejilla **– Yo sé que no lo aparento pero no soy una chica tan mala –** dijo acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

**-Gracias enserio –** sonrió.

**-De nada Bruno, me encantan tus aretes. Volverás locas a las chicas – **rio poniéndose de pie.

¿Más chicas? Jamás había deseado atención.

Solo problemas y más problemas para la pobre cabecita de Brittany.

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)_

_me gusta saber que la historia les esta gustando. Por ahora que no habrá fabrevans o faberry sino se centrara mas en Britt y sus aventuras amorosas xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Estaba de pie frente a la gran entrada sin la mínima idea de por dónde ir o que hacer.

Solo sabía lo fastidioso que podía sentirse llevar una peluca por más de 8 horas y lo irritante que es que las chicas te queden mirando.

Lo último quizás no era tan malo pero si no sabes hablar muy bien si que puede llegar a ser un problema.

Brittany no había mentido, si había tenido novios. Pero ser sociable es otra cosa.

Su personalidad sarcástica y a la vez despistada en su mayoría solo le causaba problema.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que un cartel muy llamativo le llamo la atención. Era un taller de dibujo y no solo eso sino que la primera clase era gratis así que no tendría que colarse.

Cuando entro no había mucha gente, más que nada mujeres cuarentonas que seguramente estaban divorciadas o tenían mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba relajada hasta que la vio, tensión enseguida.

Su cuerpo involuntariamente de puso rígido y sentía como su garganta se secaba.

Santana López tenía ese efecto en ella pero no porque le gustara. Sino por tener esa sensación de estar mintiéndole.

Ella parecía una chica lista además de guapa y no le costaría mucho notar su voz o su escaso vello facial.

Pero contra todo se sentó a su lado quitándole la mirada. Santana López, pensaba mirando el suelo.

Trataba de llamarla mentalmente, trataba de no ser ella la primera en buscar atención. Pero eso parecía imposible, Santana estaba ensimismada en un dibujo apoyada en una mesa sin moverse demasiado.

Brittany alzo la vista para ver un poco mejor su trabajo y se quedo pasmada, mas aun.

Era el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Y que lograba verse más hermoso de lo que era en realidad.

**-No me gustan que me miren mientras dibujo** – dijo sin mucha convicción aun con la vista sobre el papel.

**-Yo…. Lo siento….. –** Murmuro **– Esta lindo.**

**-No se supone que deba ser lindo –** gruño aun ignorando completamente a Brittany **– Debe ser un proyección grafica central.**

**-Linda proyección grafica –** rio dejándose llevar por la seriedad que Santana trataba de aparentar.

**-Niña enserio me molesta tu… -** la frase se quedo en nada cuando vio a un chico a escasos centímetros de ella con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

**-Hey –** dijo alzando su mano **- ¿Qué tal? –** rio nerviosa.

-**Ah… Lo siento, pensé que por tu risa…. – **Santana negó quitándole importancia hasta que recordó esos ojos y formo una sonrisa malévola **– ¡Un segundo! –** Chillo recibiendo una queja de los otros alumnos **– Eres el del baño de chicas.**

**-Ya te dije que eso fue un error, yo no uso el baño de chicas –** le dijo engruesando su expresión.

**-Claroooo –** reía **– Por eso entraste como perro por su casa.**

**-Soy Bruno –** corto extendiendo su mano esperando la de ella **– Vamos al mismo instituto.**

Santana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados no muy convencida, ese chico era el novio de Quinn. Todos lo sabían, y por más de no gustarle ver a Quinn con pareja no iba a hacer nada contra su relación con Sam.

**-Santana –** dijo al fin rozando levemente su mano y sintiendo algo sumamente nuevo.

La mano de este chico no era mucho más grande que la suya. Tenía dedos largos que rozaron su palma y dejaron una muy delicada caricia. Tan suave que parecía un pétalo.

Trato de evitar pensar en eso y solo la retiro delicadamente.

**-La clase ha sido suspendida por cierto –** anuncio la latina **– El profesor se enfermo y no consiguieron suplente –** bufo causando una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

**-Pero veo que eso no te ha detenido.**

**-Por supuesto que no, venir hasta acá y traer todas mis cosas no sería en vano.**

Brittany pasó su vista al pequeño bolso café que colgaba de la silla.

**-Ya veo ¿Vives muy lejos? –** pregunto sentándose más cómoda en la silla que acompañaba a la latina.

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿quién te dijo que puedes sentarte ahí?**

Vaya que no tenía modales, o quizás no se guardaba nada para ella. Pero simplemente esa actitud confundía mucho a Brittany que ya sufría demasiado recordando que tenía que ser un chico.

**-Vamos, no seas así –** suspiro con una sonrisa **– Somos los únicos jóvenes aquí –** murmuro mirando disimuladamente al resto **- ¿No vas a dejar que me siente con una de esas señoras o sí? –** susurro apenado sacando su labio inferior de forma involuntaria.

Era algo que Brittany nunca pudo controlar, sus expresiones faciales.

Santana solo la vio y una sonrisa se le empezó a formar en el rostro.

**-No lo sé, pareces raro – **dijo después de unos minutos jugando con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

**-Y tu muy honesta –** dijo risueña relamiéndose los labios **- ¿Qué edad tienes? –** dijo de pronto desconcertando a la chica.

Ya sabía la respuesta pero igual quería oírlo de ella. En realidad prácticamente ya la conocía gracias a Quinn, Rachel y Kurt. No era precisamente una buena chica, de hecho sola la conocía por todas las cosas ruines que había hecho pero tampoco podía odiarla sin ni siquiera conocerla.

**-Diecisiete –** resoplo entre dientes, no sabía porque se lo decía pero el chico se veía reacio a su mal genio **- ¿Y tú? –** pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

No le echaba mas de dieciséis, veía un rostro largo con algunas pecas que hacían ver más suave su piel, y unos ojos muy claros y dulces. Sin duda el chico parecía ser muy joven y sobretodo inocente a pesar de llevar muchas perforaciones y un peinado un tanto rebelde.

Se perdió un segundo en su labio inferior, para ser precisos en su piercing que relamía una y otra vez dejándola embobada.

**-Dieciocho –** dijo sin perder detalle de cómo la latina fingía no mirarla pero era más que evidente.

**-No los aparentas –** murmuro dejando de analizarlo **– pareces de catorce –** rio.

**-Auch –** seguía la broma **– Y tú de treinta –** dijo notando como sus tacos combinaban perfectamente con su casual vestido.

**-Tomare eso como un cumplido.**

Zanjo el tema ahí, Brittany la miraba sin saber muy bien que decir después de eso. Ya había sido demasiado y sentía como su imaginación escatimaba.

Vio como Santana empezaba a guardar las cosas dentro de un pequeño estuche y todo calzaba a la perfección en su bolso de cuero. Podía ver como se ponía de pie, era muy imponente con un esbelto cuerpo que no había podido apreciar con más detalle.

**-Hey –** dijo consciente de que se alejaba. No había sacado ni un lápiz en toda la clase pero no le importo **- ¿Adónde vas?**

**-Disculpa pero solo te sentaste a mi lado, no te debo explicaciones de nada.**

**-No claro que no –** la cortó alcanzándola y notando como prácticamente estaban de la misma estatura o incluso Santana llegaba a pasarla. Malditos tacos, pensó riendo en como los había alagado hace un segundo **– Pero pensé que podíamos ir por ahí, andar solo por las calles de noche no es seguro.**

**-¿Quién te dijo que estoy sola? – **rio.

**-Pues… -** murmuro rascándose el cuello **- ¿Lo estás? Digo… no te he visto con nadie…**

**-Mi novio me viene a recoger.**

**-¿Novio? –** pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

**-Así es, Sam Evans. Ya lo conocerás –** sonrió orgullosa al saber el papel que Sam juega en Mckinley.

**-De hecho ya lo conozco, es el ex de Quinn ¿Cierto? –** pregunto con media sonrisa. Este juego podía ser de dos y si Santana lo quiera difícil. Así seria.

**-Así es, EX –** recalcó saliendo al estacionamiento **– Debes estar feliz por eso.**

**-No lo creo, es triste ver como las parejas se separan.**

**-Si bueno, suele pasar.**

**-Lo dices muy segura ¿Te pasara a ti? **

Fue directa, quizás demasiado. Pero por lo poco que la trato supo que Santana López era un chica que se iba con todo y de frente sin tapujos.

**-Eso no lo sé, aunque créeme que quiero que dure mucho. Yo se que él es el correcto –** murmuro sacando su móvil **– Aunque no sé porque te digo esto** – dijo con media sonrisa.

**-Quizás… quizás te caigo bien –** rio acercándose más a tan solo un paso de ella **– Me han dicho que soy agradable.**

Santana alzo la vista y se topo con esos enormes ojos celestes que transmitían alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír. Involuntariamente por supuesto.

Hubiera preferido mil veces ahorrarse ese gesto, pero ya era tarde.

Y aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía evitar clavarle la mirada y sentirse encantada.

**-Es mi novio –** murmuro a sentir como vibraba el aparato entre sus manos **– De hecho, ya me tengo que ir.**

**-Está bien, no te molesto más.**

**-Claro – **se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza sintiéndose de pronto pena.

Una leve sensación en su pecho al no poder seguir hablando con este chico de dulce sonrisa y un rubor en su mejillas por no saber cómo demonios alejarse.

**-Espero hablar contigo pronto, cuídate linda –** se despidió Brittany con una voz media evitando que el grito la delatara y que ese apelativo le saliera más suave de lo previsto.

**-Espero verte aquí en la clase de dibujo –** dijo Santana volteándose en un arranque de adrenalina. No supo porque lo dijo pero ahí estaba. Otro error involuntario.

Al parecer había algo en este chico bajito y menudo que la hacía sentir viva.

**-Chau Bruno –** dijo un tanto más seria al ver como se iba alejando y el chico que quedaba solo con una mano levemente alzada.

"_Bruno"_ No sabía porque, pero le dolía que la llamase así.

-Quizás si conocieras a Brittany si te caería bien – sonrió con nostalgia metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón empezando su caminata pensando una forma de ocultar a Bruno de su madre al llegar a casa.

…

Tecleando cualquier cosa sin sentido.

Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, de ella y de cualquier chica de su edad.

Tenía una amena charla con Tina, que parecía muy entretenida contándole sin parar de un supuesto drama entre los pasillos de Mckinley.

Fue cuando la vio. Una foto recién publicada por Rachel.

No pudo evitar agrandarla, y tampoco sentir lo que sintió.

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel y Bruno Pierce. Una noche inolvidable!_

El nudo que se empezó a formar en su garganta al ver como Bruno abrazaba por la cintura a Quinn y Kurt sacaba la lengua parado a un lado de la pareja.

**-Hacen linda pareja** – suspiro pinchando el nombre del chico y encontrándose un perfil prácticamente nuevo.

Habían subido fotos a lo largo de la semana, habían porque la mayoría eran etiquetadas de Rachel, Kurt y Quinn. No pudo evitar extrañarse por eso.

**-Solicitud de amistad…** - gruño entre dientes pasando el cursor por el botón **– Que diablos estoy pensando –** rio volviendo a su plática con Tina.

Al final en unos minutos volvió a sentir un vacio cuando Tina se despedía al sentirse vencida por el sueño.

Y como si fuera algo previsto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como a los minutos le llegaba a ella la tan ansiosa solicitud que solo pudo hacer subir su confianza.

**-Aceptar –** rio ahora más risueña esperando lo que sea.

Este chico no era su tipo, eso era un hecho.

Jamás engañaría a Sam con él, o al menos eso se decía a si misma mientras veía más a fondo sus fotos y no podía evitar sentir un recorrido de escalofríos al ver esos ojos.

Los mismos que ese día la habían hecho perder su autocontrol y actuar de una forma muy amable con alguien que quizás no lo merecía.

¿Qué diablos tenían esos malditos ojos? Estaba locamente encantada.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Hola Santana, me aceptaste (: **_

_**11:09 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**Hola ¿Por qué no te aceptaría? ¿Hoy nos vimos cierto? **_

_**11:12 pm**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Eso creo… La verdad que es he estado en tantos sitios hoy que ando algo perdido.**_

_**11:12 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**Que lastima, ojala te vuelvas a perder por la clase de dibujo.**_

_**11:14 pm**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**¿Vas a estar tú?**_

_**11:15 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**¿Importa?**_

_**11:16 pm**_

Bruno Pierce:

_**Si tus no estás, no tendría razones para ir.**_

_**11:16 pm**_

¿Por qué? ¿Estaba siendo muy directo o solo era un comentario al azar?

Santana se rompía la cabeza pensando que hacer contra ese último mensaje. Y por otro lado Brittany se maldecía escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada de su cama por haber mandado esa estupidez.

Había sido honesta pero ahí se escondía algo más y se notaba con tan solo leerlo.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Seguramente terminaría de bocadillo para las señoras de tu clase hahaha **_

_**11:20 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**Entonces supongo que nos veremos ahí, por el amor al arte claro.**_

_**11:20 pm**_

Suspiro al notar que hablar con él, inclusive por chat podía ser relajante.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**¿Qué haces?**_

_**11:21 pm**_

Santana miro para todos lados y suspiro con media sonrisa.

Santana López dice:

_**Hablo contigo**_

_**11:21 pm**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**¿Y tu novio? **_

_**11:22 pm**_

Brittany se mordió el labio angustiada, no quería ser pesada y tampoco quería caerle mal. Pero si seguía así estaba segura que Santana la mandaría bien lejos.

Santana López dice:

_**Durmiendo supongo, nos despedimos hace un rato. ¿Por qué el interés?**_

_**11:23 pm**_

Al menos no parece enfadada, pensó Brittany aliviada.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**No lo sé…. ¿Parezco interesado?**_

_**11:24 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**Como todos, en fin. Ya me desconecto, mañana hay clases.**_

_**11:24 pm**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Está bien San, que descanses (:**_

_**11:24**_

Santana López dice:

_**¿Tú no vas a dormir?**_

_**11:25**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Nop, aun no tengo sueño.**_

_**11:26 pm.**_

Santana López dice:

_**¿Estás ocupado? **_

_**11:30 pm.**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Ya te dije que no, estoy echado en mi cama.**_

_**11:31 pm.**_

Santana López dice:

_**¿Quieres hacer algo?**_

_**11:32 pm.**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**¿Estás loca? ¿Has visto la hora? Mañana hay clases **_

_**11:32 pm.**_

Santana López dice:

_**¿Quieres o no?**_

_**11:33 pm.**_

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**No… no puedo, lo siento…**_

_**11:33 pm.**_

Brittany mandaba el mansaje casi odiándose a sí misma, era una excelente oportunidad para acercarse más a ella y además la idea le parecía increíble.

Pero había un gran problema, ¿Cómo iría?

Bruno dormía plácidamente en su mochila en forma de peluca.

Santana López dice:

_**Como quieras… Tampoco es que te fuera a rogar.**_

_**11:35 pm**_

Bruno Pierce:

_**No es que no quiera, no puedo. Mi madre me mataría.**_

Que excusa tan patética, rodo los ojos Santana.

Santana López dice:

_**Si no quieres solo dímelo, tienes dieciocho años y dudo que aun tu mami te recoja.**_

_**11:36 pm**_

Ahí está la verdadera Santana, reía Brittany.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**La verdad es que no quiero ir…. Pareces una persona muy agresiva.**_

_**11:37 pm.**_

Mando el mensaje entre risas que no pudo contener al imaginarse la expresión que pondría al leerlo, seguramente la mataría cuando la vea.

Santana López dice:

_**No me conoces dulzura…. Puedo llegar a ser mucho peor que eso ;)**_

_**11:38 pm**_

**-Idiota –** reía Santana entre dientes acurrucándose entre los cobertores de su cama.

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**Me gustaría ver eso, suena interesante.**_

_**11:39 pm**_

Santana López dice:

**Bueno quizás mañana lo veas si no me voy ahora a dormir.**

**11:39 pm**

Bruno Pierce dice:

_**De acuerdo. Que descanses.**_

_**11:40 pm**_

Santana López dice:

_**Adiós.**_

_**11:40 pm**_

Santana López está desconcertada.

**-Mierda… mierda… mierda –** maldecía Brittany poniéndose de pie y suspirando pesadamente **- ¿Acaso me acaba de invitar a salir? ¡Y yo me negué! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Estúpida! ¡Maldita sea! –** seguía maldiciendo a todo pulmón sin poder controlar su cólera.

Cólera que no sabía de dónde venía pero ahí estaba.

**-¡Dios! Y además Quinn me matara **– reacciono al ver la charla **– Tuve la oportunidad perfecta de….**

**-¿Hija estas bien? –** interrumpió su madre que había oído los gritos desde su habitación y no dudo en acercarse.

-**Pues si…**

**-¿Y esos gritos? –** dijo alzando una ceja.

**-¿Qué gritos? –** Pregunto con una mueca de sorpresa **- ¡Ah! ….Esos… Es que se me fue el internet –** suspiro cerrando su ordenador y sonriendo **– Soy una exagerada.**

**-Aaaah, entonces ¿Por qué te matara Quinn? –** sonrió.

**-¡Mamá! Eres una averiguadora, son cosas que no te incumben –** se quejo quitando su cabello del rostro.

**-Entiendo… Pero ya sabes que creo que justo en tu ultimo año te dé por entrar a una escuela pública es una pésima idea… Me preocupada que te puede afectar…**

**-Es todo lo contrario, podre saber lo que es la vida ahí por mi misma ¿No? Mi última oportunidad.**

**-Supongo que sí –** sonrió acercándose y dejándole un beso en la frente **– Ahora ve a dormir, es tarde.**

**-Claro.**

**-Y por cierto, la señal de internet esta perfecta –** se despidió con una sonrisa irónica **– Me encanta que no sepas mentir –** rio alejándose y cerrando la puerta.

**-Si supieras mamá –** suspiro con media sonrisa **– Mi vida en Mckinley es una completa mentira.**


End file.
